


Padawan's First Kidnapping

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Rael's used to getting himself and Qui-Gon out of trouble. It's Qui-Gon's tiny Padawan, looking at him like he had all the answers in the galaxy, that he's not quite sure about.(Whumptober 2020 Day 1: Waking up restrained)
Relationships: Rael Averross & Feemor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Padawan's First Kidnapping

Rael groaned as he woke up. His head throbbed and his throat felt scratchy. This was _not_ how the day was supposed to go.

There was hair in his mouth. He moved his hand to get it out, and was stopped from doing so. Blearily, still not quite fully conscious, he tugged his hands forward a few times. They didn’t budge. He tried to use the Force to move whatever was holding his hands back.

He felt a painful jolt of electricity spike up his arms.

“What the kriffing sithspit?” Rael yelped, suddenly wide awake.

“Master Rael!”

Huh. Qui-Gon’s little padawan was here too. Feemor. The fourteen-year-old was still scandalized by foul language, it seemed. It was adorable. Almost made him want to have a kid of his own.

But...as he slowly realized his situation, he shook his head at that. Missions were bad enough by himself. He didn’t want to put a dumb kid in danger with him. What if everything went to hell while a ten-year-old was following him around like a lost akk pup? Feemor wasn’t even his, and Rael already knew that if anything happened to him, he would kill everyone responsible. And that most certainly was _not_ the Jedi way.

“You okay Feemor?” Rael asked, forcing his eyes open. They were in some dingy cell. There was light from the small slit in the door that was shining directly in his eyes, exacerbating his headache. Feemor was difficult to make out in the otherwise dark room.

“I’m okay,” he said, voice wobbling. “They took Master Jinn.”

“What for?”

“Um. Well, he demanded to speak to their leader, and when they said no he tried to fight one of the guards and then they stunned him and dragged him off somewhere!”

Rael snorted. “Sounds like Qui-Gon,” he muttered.

“Master Rael, what do we do?”

The kid sounded close to tears. Rael tried to think fast. As long as he had a plan, and Feemor didn't start crying, everything would be alright.

“You got Force binders as well?” Rael asked.

“They said I was too small for binders,” Feemor sniffled. “They put a _collar_ on me.”

Everything Rael learned about these people was making him like them less and less. There were legitimate reasons, sometimes, for someone to have multiple sets of Force binders, though typically if they were legitimate, they’d be using the type of binder that either allowed a Force-sensitive to feel the Force but not use it or, if they were particularly old-fashioned and cruel, they’d have the type that completely cut a person off from the Force. Shock binders were _definitely_ skirting the edge of legitimacy. Force collars, though?

That meant that the people they were dealing with were scum.

“Are your hands free?” Rael asked.

“No, they’re zip-tied behind my back.”

Rael sighed. Nothing could be easy.

He wriggled around, determined to get his arms in front of him. He wasn’t nearly as flexible as he used to be when he was Feemor’s age, but he managed to get his wrists under his thighs, and then roll onto his back and get his legs through.

“Did that _help?_ ” Feemor asked, and oh, how Rael recognized his Padawan-brother in Feemor’s tone. It was the same one Qui-Gon used when Rael did something that Qui-Gon thought was particularly time-wasting in a tense situation.

“Come here, kid,” Rael said. Feemor scooted over to him, and Rael looked at the zip tie. It was nylaplast. Good.

Rael managed to grab the vibroblade out of his boot. No one ever checked _Jedi_ for knives.

“Hold very still, Feemor, I’m going to cut this,” Rael said.

Feemor froze. With one hand, Rael held Feemor’s wrists, just to make doubly sure he didn’t move. With the other, he carefully slid the knife between the tie and Feemor’s skin.

It took a few moments, but Rael cautiously slid the knife against the nylaplast until it snapped off. He kept a grip on Feemor’s wrists until the knife was safely away from them, then he let go.

“Alrighty,” Rael said, huffing a relieved breath. “That’s one thing down.”

“Now what?” Feemor asked.

Now time was of the essence. The enemy could be back at any moment. Qui-Gon could be in even more danger. They needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

“Feemor, are you any good at picking locks?”

“I’ve never tried.”

“Well, today you’re gonna learn. Don’t worry though, it’s so easy, I could teach you with both hands tied.”

Feemor giggled a bit as Rael fished his picks out of his tunics. Good. They’d get through this yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feemor grows up to be taller than Rael but I hc that for the first 14 years of his life he was the shortest kid in the class lmao.
> 
> Welcome to whumptober everyone! I’m posting this from my phone because my computer decided it didn’t want to participate. I still plan to answer all comments, but replies might be delayed. Hope everyone else’s day is going well!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Padawan's First Kidnapping II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914936) by [soft_but_gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin)




End file.
